Big Time Tests
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Based on 'Big Time Tests'. Kendall just wanted to make things right with James for 'failing' the test. He just wanted to get his friend back. He didn't know that he would get a lot more than friendship. Kendall/James
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **A new Kames idea from me. This one won't be as dark and angsty as my other Kames 'Heavy Blood'. If you're a fan of angst and Kames, you should really check that out.**

**This idea came to me after watching 'Big Time Tests'. I felt really bad for James and was thinking about how Kendall can make up for getting every question on that test wrong. I came up with this idea and am now running with it. I'll continue it if people like it.**

**I might throw in some Cargan if people want it.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1-

Kendall felt like the worst friend ever.

He had completely bombed on James' best friends test. He had gotten every single question the boy had given him wrong. Sure, Kendall didn't care that the test said that he and James weren't best friends, it was just a piece of paper thought up by idiots who had nothing better to do with their free time. It was the look on James' face that killed him. The look of disappointment and hurt that was on his friend's face stung really bad. It stung worse than anything that Kendall ever felt in his entire life. He and his friends were supposed to be the best of friends; they were supposed to know everything about each other. But, in Kendall's case, he didn't even know James' favorite color. What kind of friend was he if he didn't even know his best friend's favorite colors? And how the hell did he not know where and how they met? Just how much of a bad friend was he?

Kendall wanted to make it up to James. The other boy was giving him looks of hurt and anger ever since he had failed the test. Kendall knew that James overreacted to a bunch of shit and cared about a bunch of stupid things, like caring about what a test said about their friendship; but it did reveal to James that Kendall apparently didn't care enough about their friendship to know anything about him. Kendall didn't know how much pain James must be feeling at his apparent lack of care and compassion for him.

That stare he was giving him as he stood in front of the T.V. was proof enough.

James gave him a lopsided look as he sat on the couch, the accursed magazine right next to him within his grasp. He waited for Kendall to talk, not sure why he was standing in front of the T.V. He tried to watch the blank screen behind Kendall, but the blonde was making that really hard to do.

Kendall coughed awkwardly, "James-"

"Hey, at least you know my name." James looked pleasantly surprised. "Did you write that down somewhere or do you really know my name?"

Those words stung Kendall bad… Really bad. "James… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." James folded his arms across his chest, putting up a good front for what ever it was Kendall was about to say. "I'm sorry that I failed that test, but it's just a stupid test! It doesn't know anything."

"Well according to it," James flipped to the end page where the results were. "We shouldn't even be friends, let alone best friends." Kendall could hear the hurt that was in his voice as he glanced to the magazine. "How am I supposed to just ignore something like that? I call you my best friend to everyone that asks me who I'm closest to on the band and you don't even know a thing about me."

Kendall walked to take a seat next to him; James shying away just a little bit, like Kendall's touch would burn him or something. Kendall felt worse. "Listen, I'll do anything you want to make it up to you. We can hang out together; we can do something here… or even take another one of those stupid tests." Kendall really didn't want to, but he would take another test if it meant getting James to look at him in a positive light again.

James looked interested now. "I got a test for you all ready." Kendall wasn't looking forward to this, but held in his groan to listen to James. James folded his legs under him as he got more comfortable. "Is your best friend willing to do what ever it takes to make you happy?" Kendall was confused, but nodded his head in response. "Is your best friend truly serious about making it up to you?" Once again, Kendall nodded. "Is your best friend willing to go out to the carnival at the pier with you tonight?"

Kendall gave a smile, "Sure thing, Buddy. Anything for you." Kendall held his arms out for James to give him a hug, to which the tall brunette jumped in almost eagerly.

"It's a date then," James jokingly stated, standing up from the couch to escape into their room to start getting ready.

Kendall kept the smile on his face as he stayed situated in the couch. He was happy that he had a chance to make things up with James. He didn't know how long he could go with having his best friend stay mad at him. James' glares and stares would get really annoying after awhile.

The conversation made its way back into Kendall's mind as he replayed everything that he just talked to James about. He confusedly stared back towards the door where James had walked into.

"Did I just agree to a date with James?"

End of Chapter 1 of Big Time Tests

Drama and angst are gonna come soon. I just can't write a story with just fluff or a happy tone. There has to be some angst and depression in there for it to seem more realistic. Don't worry, it won't be as dark and depressing as my other Kames 'Heavy Blood' Now there's some dark angst for you.

Who can't wait for the Kendall/James date? I know it'll be interesting to say the least.

The updates for this will be kinda slow, but I'll definitely keep thinking about this story. Time to go work on my Kogan story 'The Greatest Treasure'. If you like Kogan, you can check that out too.

Next Time: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story, truth be told I didn't think the first chapter would get this big of feedback. And thanks to everyone here who went and checked out 'Heavy Blood' too. Both Kames stories are my favorite things to write as of now, along with my third Kames story, which is a zombie apocalypse Kames story. It's titled 'Big Time Walking Dead' if you wanna check it out.**

**The date between both Kendall and James will come next chapter, but I need to introduce Carlos and Logan into the story too since they are important to the progression of James and Kendall's relationship. I actually have an interesting plot set up later for Logan. You guys won't see it coming, but you'll hopefully enjoy it. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2-

Kendall was still confused over what had just happened. Somehow, he had gone from apologizing to James to having a date with him later on in the night to go to the carnival. Kendall was going to go with Jo, but the girl was sick with a fever. Plus, he wanted to make things right with James and if the boy wanted to go to the carnival with him, he needed to do it. He needed to earn James' friendship back and restore it back to the way it was before he shoved that test in his face.

James had come out of the room just a few minutes ago and said that he was going out to get something and that when he came back, they could go. Kendall was fine with that. It gave him time to think about what to do tonight and to think about why his heart and stomach fluttered when James called their hang-out tonight a date.

Kendall hadn't felt anything like this before, not even when he was with Jo or when he dated Lucy. This warm feeling was in a league of its own. He liked the way it felt and he liked that it was James that could make him feel like this. Kendall didn't know why that was or why it had to be James that made him feel like he was on Cloud Nine and like he can touch the sky, but he wasn't really complaining about it. James was an awesome guy. He can make anyone feel like this.

For some reason thinking of James making anyone feel this warm and happy other than him made Kendall want to ram a machete into someone's head.

The door to the apartment opened, causing Kendall to jump from his spot on the couch, fixing his hair and the smudges on his shirt, thinking it was James arriving back from wherever it was that he went. Kendall almost groaned when he saw that it was just Carlos and Logan.

"Why you looking so sharp, Kendall?" Carlos asked as he examined Kendall carefully. Kendall had his blue button-up shirt on with matching blue jeans. Kendall also had on his vans. It might've not matched well with his outfit, but Kendall apparently didn't care. He was attached to his vans. They weren't going anywhere any time soon.

Kendall shrugged, "I promised James I would go to the carnival with him?" Logan and Carlos smirked, waiting to see what Kendall was about to say next. "I may have… failed a best friend test and now I'm stuck taking James to the carnival to make up for it." He explained, a nervous blush working its way onto his face.

"Awww, James and Kendall have a date!" Carlos started pointing and teasing.

"Stop-"

"Kendall and James sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carlos sang like a child, laughing at the way Kendall started to steam and growl at Carlos' song. No one saw how Logan seemed to tense as he stared at Carlos and Kendall.

"Are you and James… dating?" Logan slowly asked, leaning with too much anticipation at Kendall's impending answer.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at Logan's question. "What?! No! Like I said, I'm just trying to make things right with James. This is just as friends!" Kendall explained, trying to ward off any ideas that may be growing in Carlos and Logan's head about him and James. This hang-out that was about to happen between them was just to be as friends and friends only.

Again, Kendall felt that weird feeling in his stomach when he thought of the upcoming 'date' that he had with James. Only this time, he felt like a jerk for only calling it a hang-out and not a 'date'.

Logan seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief, causing Carlos and Kendall to look at him funny. (1)

"You alright, Logie?" Carlos asked, leaning in too close for Logan's liking as the energetic boy looked at Logan for any signs of him being sick.

Logan swatted him away. "Yeah. I'm fine. Anyway, I thought you were going to the carnival with Jo?" he asked.

Kendall shrugged, "She got sick." Logan nodded understandingly. "Any of you happen to see James anywhere when you were coming up here." Both boys shook their head. Kendall sighed. "I gotta go find him so we can go. See ya guys later." Kendall bid his other two best friends farewell before he went to go and look for James.

Carlos and Logan shared a look with each other before they shrugged in unison. Kendall was acting really weird about this hang-out with James. If it really was just supposed to be just as friends then why did Kendall get all sassy and protective when Logan asked if he and James were dating? Were the two of them hiding something? Maybe, but it wasn't any of their business to interfere. If they wanted to keep a secret then they had the right to.

Carlos just wanted to know why Logan got all nervous about the question of Kendall and James dating.

…

As Kendall made it to the lobby, he found James stuffing something in his pocket. Kendall didn't see what it was; just the nervous look that was on James' face as he hid what it was that was in there. He wiped the nervous look when he saw Kendall, replacing it with a look of confidence.

"What's up? Ready to go." James was wearing his lucky white V-neck with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans Kendall thought looked way too tight on him with a pair of black sneakers.

Kendall nodded with a smile. "Let's go."

The two best friends headed for the carnival, a whole night of adventure and fun awaiting them… and more.

End of Chapter 2 of Big Time Tests

Back with a second chapter to this story. Hope you liked it.

Next time is the start to the date.

(1)- It's NOT what you think. I repeat: It is NOT the obvious idea.

Next Time: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **It's time for the start of the 'date' for Kendall and James. This is gonna be nice for me considering the fact that they're about to kill each other in my other story 'Heavy Blood' and are nowhere near ready to start seeing each other.**

**Sorry for the slightly short chapter, but the heat with a combination of exhaustion is killing me. I'm only doing this because I love you guys so much. And if you love me, you'll check out 'Heavy Blood' and let me know if you like it. It's my main baby for the moment. If you like or love this, you'll positively love that.**

**And no one guessed what Logan was paranoid about. Good. I don't want you to know yet.**

**And what did James have in his pocket? I don't know ;)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3-

Kendall strolled over the small pier where the carnival was taking place. There were a few small stands set up along the base of the pier where everything was happening, a Ferris wheel set up at the end of the pier. The stands included games, food, and gift shops. Kendall eyed a pretzel hungrily, not having had any dinner before he and James got here, who had run off and abandoned him when they stepped onto the pier. Kendall felt slightly hurt. This was _**his **_idea after all. Why the hell did he leave him when they got here?

He felt a tap on the shoulder, turning around to see what it was. He came face-to-face with a demon mask.

"Jesus!" Kendall jumped back, almost landing on his ass from the sudden and startled jump he had just initiated. "What the hell?!" he asked the douche that had just scared the shit out of him. He felt himself ball a fist when the occupant of the mask took it off, a familiar grin coming into place of the demon mask. "James!" Kendall growled.

James held his hands up innocently, "Sorry couldn't help it. I saw the masks when we were walking here and had to go get one to scare you." He turned his grin into a game-winning smile to try and get Kendall less angry with him over his harmless practical joke towards him.

Kendall did want to smile when he saw James trying to look innocent over the small joke he just did, but the rapid heartbeats and the sudden second that he thought he was gonna die was affecting the way he was thinking right now. "I expect something like this from Carlos."

"Who do you think gave me the idea?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, not remembering James and Carlos seeing each other after he had agreed to come here with James. James answered his question by showing him the last few text messages he shared with the goof. It was basically a small conversation that had Carlos asking James how things were going and ending with him suggesting James give Kendall a heart attack. Kendall was gonna get back at the helmet loving boy for this… big time.

James put the mask on so it was over his head, but not covering his face where Kendall would have another mini heart attack. "Come on, you would've done the same thing if you would've thought of it first." Kendall didn't say anything because he knew it was true. If Carlos would've have texted him and given him the idea to scare the shit out of James, he would've went for it. James grabbed his hand. "To make it up to you, I'll buy you that pretzel you've been eyeing like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet."

Kendall lost all anger he had left.

…

Kendall was having a really good time. After he and James had gotten past the whole 'James trying to give him a heart attack' thing, they started their 'date' at the carnival. Kendall relished in the pretzel James had gotten him as a token of apology for scaring him, but not nearly as much as he relished in the way he felt really happy and calm right now. James was acting like as if Kendall didn't just fail a best friend test and reveal that he didn't know anything about him. It made Kendall really grateful that he had agreed to this small hang-out between them. It was bringing things back to the way they were with him and James. He was happy he came here with him instead of Jo.

Although they were having a small 'fight' right now, it didn't lower the level of fun that they were currently at. The fight was simply over who had knocked down the bottles in the ball toss first. Instead of admitting that they tied, they were currently debating on who had knocked the bottles down first.

"It was me," James spoke confidently, walking in stride with Kendall with his hands clutching a small bag of popcorn in one hand and the stuffed rhino he had gotten for knocking the bottles over.

Kendall frowned, holding the stuffed dog that he had gotten for tying with James. "No! It was me! My ball knocked down the bottles a nanosecond before yours did."

"You could be lying to me,"

"I'm trying to make things better between us, why would I ruin it all by lying about something as stupid as this?" Kendall wasn't about to ruin the progress he made by letting something as stupid as who won a stupid game take them over. But Kendall was too prideful to say that James might've won. He loved to win. He wouldn't give up unless there really was no other choice.

"If it's so stupid, then why can't you say that I won?" Kendall almost growled in frustration. James could be as equally stubborn as he was which made for more problems and even more fun scenarios between them. James' stubbornness was something that Kendall loved about him, but it was annoying him right now. James was just making things harder between them when he was trying to fix it. Kendall and James didn't even notice that they had stepped onto the Ferris wheel and were currently riding up.

"Because I _**know **_I won. Your eyesight isn't exactly the best since you have to wear glasses now to read."

James gasped, "You promised you wouldn't speak of it!" When James had to go to the eye doctor to get his eyes checked out, Kendall was the only one who he trusted to tell what was going on with him.

The sudden jerk they felt brought them out of the argument they were having. Kendall and James looked around and saw that they were a few dozen feet in the air.

They were at the top of the Ferris wheel…

Oh boy…

And the worker just yelled up that they were gonna be stuck up there for a little while…

Again… oh boy…

End of Chapter 3 of Big Time Tests

Kames is stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel.

I know you guys love that.

Please check out my darker Kames story 'Heavy Blood'. You guys will definitely love it.

Next chapter will be longer.

Next Time: Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Back for this story. I've been wrapped up in my other story 'Heavy Blood' and almost forgot about this story, but don't worry, here's a new chapter for you guys. Massive Kames feels in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys since many of you wanted to see a longer one from me.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4-

Kendall sighed when he heard that he and James were gonna be stuck on top of the Ferris wheel for God knows how long. Kendall didn't even know how they managed to not see where they were going, but then remembered they were arguing over who won the ball toss first. Kendall was still sure that he was the one who won, but now that argument got them both stranded up here. Kendall wouldn't normally mind, enjoying the beautiful sight that was in front of him of the water the pier was over. The lights from all the stands and posts reflected off of the water, creating a magical glow within the water that made the sight in front of him one not to miss. He couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to because he was hungry again... and James, who was mad at him for arguing, had the only food with him. Kendall needed to get himself some of that popcorn and soon before his stomach started eating itself inside out.

He gave James an innocent smile, watching the taller boy glance to him, munching on pieces of popcorn as he did. The smell of salt and butter on James' lips as he chewed was driving Kendall crazy. Kendall's mouth watered slightly as he looked down to the bag of popcorn, wishing he hadn't because a smirk of realization made its way on James' face.

"You want some of this, Kendall?"he waved the bag mockingly at Kendall as he took a long glance at it, his green eyes following the movements of the bag like a dog with a bone. James grabbed three pieces, slowly eating one as he smirked at Kendall. This was payback for not just admitting that he won first in the ball toss. He would share with Kendall if he got past that stubbornness and just admitted that he was right and won first. James could go all night with this. He had the food and Kendall didn't have anything he wanted. He was gonna enjoy this for as long as he could before he either got bored or ran out of popcorn. James chuckled when Kendall tried to reach for the bag, earning himself a slap on the wrist. "Nope. I paid for it. It's mine."

Kendall frowned, looking like a child that was denied their desert for finishing their vegetables. "Come on you hair obsessed bastard! Share some!" He tried to reach for more, but was earned with another slap on the wrist by James. Kendall could keep going until he got some. When he wanted something, he kept on going until he got it, regardless of what he had to do to get it. He would throw the bag away for a simple handful of popcorn. As long as he got just some, he didn't care. Plus, if James was gonna be a little bitch about it, he'll sneeze in the bag so they're both screwed. If Kendall was gonna go down, he was taking James down with him.

James chuckled again, waving a finger in the air that Kendall was close to biting. "That's not the nice way to ask someone for food."

"Okay then Mr. Ass, what's the correct way to do it?" Kendall glared halfheartedly at James as he appeared to be thinking. Kendall knew he was just bullshitting him with the thinking act. He knew what he was gonna do. He was gonna tell him to just admit that he was wrong and that it was James who won the ball toss first. Kendall would rather slam his head into the handle of the cart in front of them. He would never admit defeat. Especially to someone who was as stubborn as he was.

"You can say that I won and that I knocked the bottles down first." James said exactly like how Kendall knew he would. Well then James can keep his shitty popcorn. They would get down at some point and then Kendall would stuff his face with what ever he could fine. He wouldn't admit defeat for a few pieces of lousy popcorn. James can keep it and shove it down his throat for all he cared. James watched him turn away with a huff and his arms crossed at his chest, his head staring to his side and anywhere but James. Kendall didn't have to see him to know that he was smirking tauntingly at him. Kendall heard the sounds of James' mouth chewing and popcorn sliding down his throat. Kendall ignored how his leg shook and his mouth opened and closed at the sounds. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't lose to James over this. He felt his eyes widen at James' next sentence.

"There's only a little left," he turned to see James telling the truth and that his bag was close to being empty. Only a handful was left... and James was placing it to his lips to eat. "The last few are always the best..."

"It's mine!" Kendall launched himself forward, his mouth open as he aimed for the popcorn that was still in James' hand. He must've launched himself too fast because James' hand was pushed up from the force and his own mouth open from shock. Kendall couldn't pull himself back in time as his mouth launched and hit James' the last few pieces of popcorn falling to the earth in a disorganized mess as the two friends sat in shock on the top of the Ferris wheel, their lips still connected.

Kendall couldn't believe what was happening right now. Within the span of a minute, he and James had gone from messing with each other to playing the kissing game. The butter and salt from the popcorn was still attached to James' lips, Kendall able to taste it clearly like if he was eating the food himself. He didn't imagine how good he would feel after finally getting something in his mouth, but he never imagined it to be James' tongue as the boy seemed to get into it more than Kendall was. He liked James. Loved him like a brother even. But he didn't want to do this with him, let alone enjoy it. He was straight like a ruler. He liked girls. That's what his brain told him, but Kendall ignored his heart trying to give him a message.

They stayed connected for another three seconds before they felt the cart start to move. The sudden outside movement caused them to be thrown off of each other, both sets of eyes widened as they stared at each other with confused eyes. James looked away without a second thought while Kendall stayed staring at him. He didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know if he should tell him that a small part of him enjoyed what just happened between them. He wasn't sure if he can drop that on James after what already happened between them today. He came here with the intention of making things better between them, but coming up here might've destroyed that.

James walked off the moment they got down, keeping his head down as he stared at his feet as he moved to the car that they used to get here. Kendall followed him at a slow pace, keeping his eyes locked at the back of his head as he walked. Kendall got his popcorn, but in a different way. He got the buttery taste that he craved, but he ate it from James' lips.

And Kendall would be damned if he said he didn't enjoy it a lot more than he would any piece of popcorn.

End of Chapter 4 of Big Time Tests

Yeah, drama is a here now with Kendall and James. You guys got the kiss you wanted, just not the way you expected it to happen.

This is only the first in many hurdles they must get through in order to be together. They're gonna go through a lot to be together.

At least they enjoyed it. Kendall confirmed it and James shoved his tongue down his throat.

That thing James put in his pocket back in chapter 2 is gonna come back soon and no one guessed right yet. Keep on guessing, keep on guessing!

Next Time: Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Time for an all new chapter of 'Big Time Tests'. I'm glad most of you liked the last chapter with the surprise Kames kiss and that no one thought it was gonna happen then. In case this is my first story you read, I like to have the unexpected happen as much as possible to keep people invested to see what happens next.**

**I have many more ideas now on what I want to happen in this story that involves a bunch of Kames angst that I hope you guys will love and enjoy.**

**And as to what James had in his pocket? It'll be revealed soon... or later... I have no idea when James is gonna reveal what he has.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5-

For Kendall and James, these last two days have been awkward as hell. The car ride back from the carnival had been quiet and tense the entire time, what with both boys having only thought about the accidental kiss that they shared on top of the Ferris Wheel and how much they had both enjoyed it. Kendall had been questioning why he liked the kiss the entire ride back while James had done his best to avoid any and all eye-contact with Kendall. Kendall felt slightly hurt that James had done his very best to avoid contact with him. It was like when he failed the test all over again, only this time Kendall didn't know how he was gonna make this better when he couldn't even figure out how he felt about the entire thing.

After they had gotten home, they both practically raced the other to the room they shared to see who would be the one sleeping in a bed that night since they didn't want to share a room after the uncomfortable incident they had faced that night. James won after he knocked Kendall down with a bump of the shoulders as he ran through the lobby, leaving Kendall incapacitated on the floor for a few good seconds that gave James the edge he needed to make it to 2J first. Kendall slept on the couch that night, thoughts of the kiss and how he was gonna make things right with James flooded his mind... again.

Carlos and Logan had of course been confused when they walked into the living room the next morning to see Kendall half-dangling off of the couch. Logan, being the smart one, had asked if something happened with him and James last night that Kendall felt he needed to sleep on the couch and not his bed. Kendall, thinking quick on his feet, stated that they had so much fun at the carnival that it tired him out immensely and he couldn't even make it to the bedroom before he passed out. Logan, with an eyebrow raised, accepted the answer before he went to start on breakfast. Carlos accepted it like it was the actual truth, going into a barrage of questions about how his and James' 'date' went. Kendall had taken that chance to chew Carlos out on giving James the idea to scare the hell out of him, to which the Latino boy grinned and said funny was funny no matter who or what was involved.

That day was awkward when James woke up and avoided Kendall like the plague, only talking to Carlos and Logan and not even batting an eye in his direction. Kendall wasn't sure how he was gonna make James not angry or upset at him when he didn't even know what was wrong in the first place. He didn't know why James was taking things to the extreme with this. Sure things would be awkward, but to avoid him like if he committed a crime against him? Kendall didn't know what to do or say about it. Not to mention James' efforts to avoiding Kendall were causing confused looks to be shot in their direction every time they were together by their friends. Kendall was just grateful that they didn't have to work at Rocque Records until the next day. The tension they had would be even more suffocating trapped inside the studio. Kendall was sure he would pass out if he and James were locked in a room together with this awkward feeling and air around them.

Now it was the next day and Kendall found himself at the pool with Jo, who had recovered from the small cold that she had. Kendall did his best to listen to her when she talked, but he kept looking at James, who was across them laying down in a lounge chair; his eyes closed off to the world. Kendall found himself looking him over, which he had been doing a lot lately since the accidental kiss and because he felt if he kept staring at James he would tell him something to get him to stop. Kendall found his eyes working up to James' lips, remembering how they looked and tasted with the added influence of the buttery popcorn. He felt himself start to get hot as he thought about James' tongue invading his mouth and sliding his throat, his body now leaned forward as he thought about jumping into the pool to calm himself down and cool off.

Kendall knew he needed to think about something that he can do to get James to look and talk to him again. These last two days of James ignoring him were way worse than the few short hours the day he failed the test that James gave him. At least Kendall had an idea to run with back then. Now, he had nothing to work with. He couldn't even figure out why James was so upset about the kiss. Kendall as feeling awkward, but he wasn't upset about it. He didn't know what James' problem could possibly be. Sure he got over-dramatic a lot about almost everything, but never with him unless it really hurt him. Did Kendall say something back at the carnival that hurt James more than he knew. Kendall was mentally groaning and glaring at James now that he thought of an idea of what he did that could've upset him.

If this was about who won the ball toss Kendall was gonna kick his ass and give him a real reason to avoid him.

Kendall shook his head at that. James got over it when he taunted him with the popcorn. It had to be involved with the kiss since any arguments they had with games and activities usually died down when the other taunted the other with something, like James did to him with the popcorn. It couldn't be over who won a stupid game that Kendall was clearly the victor of. It had to be the kiss. The only question is what happened during the kiss that hurt James enough that he was avoiding Kendall like the plague. Did he feel horrible and weird that he kissed a boy? It could be, but they were best friends. If they were to kiss like they did, they should simply apologize and laugh it off like a joke and move on. James was doing the opposite. He was dwelling and staying fixated on what happened on top of the Ferris Wheel. Kendall wished he could read minds so he knew for sure what was wrong with James.

He heard his girlfriend call for his name, "Kendall?" Jo concernedly asked him, temporarily pulling him from his thoughts about James and how he could make things right with him. "Are you okay?" Kendall felt bad for worrying his girlfriend over his problems. He was supposed to be the strong one with no problems and if he did have any, he was supposed to keep them bottled inside for him to solve. Kinda like this problem he had with James that he needed to solve on his own. He and James were best friends therefore he needed to be the one to bring James out of his slump and talk to him.

Kendall plastered a fake smile on his face, "I'm fine. Just lost in thought about something is all." He didn't really count this as lying. He just wasn't telling what he was lost in thought about. That was just keeping some facts to himself that he didn't want people to know. Sure it might sound like he was lying, but Kendall liked to believe he wasn't; especially to the girl he was supposed to love.

Jo frowned, "I don't think you're fine at all." Kendall was about to open his mouth and retort against what she just said before she gave him a shake of the head. "You can't be fine if James has been ignoring you like the plague." Kendall cursed himself for forgetting how perspective and analytic Jo was. He should've guessed she would notice James ignoring him and piece together how he must feel about the whole thing. Kendall figured that's what he gets for focusing solely on how to make things with James right and blanking out everyone else around him.

Kendall kept the smile on his face, "I'm fine..." Jo gave him a look that had him chuckling awkwardly. "Okay... maybe I'm a little bit peeved off that James is ignoring me like I wronged him."

"Did you?"

Kendall looked over to the brunette that was now sitting up in his chair, dangling a bottle of sunscreen in his hands. "I don't know." Kendall answered honestly. "And he won't talk to me about it either for some reason and when we get close, he walks away." Kendall looked back to Jo to see the a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What're you thinking?" he sounded slightly scared.

Jo hopped up from her seat. "Go to the supply closet and wait inside. I got an idea..." Kendall blinked three times before he slowly stood up and listened to his girlfriend, whom he saw going over to James as he walked out of the pool. Kendall made it to the supply closet and stepped inside, closing the door and leaning against the wall as he waited for what ever it was Jo had in mind. He jumped in surprise when James was thrown into the room too and the door was closed. James saw him inside and quickly turned to open the door, groaning in aggravation when he saw it wasn't.

Kendall and James locked eyes again as Kendall breathed the words he's been wanting to say for days now.

"We need to talk..."

End of Chapter 5 of Big Time Tests

Kames is now trapped in a supply closest courtesy of Jo. Speaking of her, who would you like to see her paired off with when Kames becomes official? Carlos, Logan, or an OC? Vote now!

Now that James can't run, he and Kendall can talk... and probably more ;) Those two do weird things when their trapped together.

Now I have to go back to work on the next chapter of my Kogan story 'The Greatest Treasure'. Talk about a story that has brought me nothing but bad luck. :( I typed the second chapter once, lost it, then again a month later, and then lost it again. Now I have to rush the next chapter just so I can move on with the story before the bad luck comes back.

Next Time: Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Based on the reviews I got last chapter, it seems that people wanna see Jo get paired off with an OC after Kames find their way to each other. I'll take that under investment and see what I can do with that. This is a Kames story first and foremost after all. Now you get to see what's about to happen inside of the closet between the two boys. Sad to say it's mostly talking and hardly any action, but hopefully you still enjoy it. Gotta build up the Kames before we get any of 'that' action.**

**Time to check on Kames inside of the closet and hopefully get a resolution out of it.**

**Enjoy ****  
**

Chapter 6-

Now that they were here, Kendall didn't know what to do. James didn't look like in the mood to talk, avoiding any and all eye-contact with him as he sat on the ground with his back braced against the shut door. Kendall was leaning against the shelves of the closet they were sitting in, gazing down to the brunette's lowered head. They've been sitting here for five minutes almost with no words exchanged after Kendall had said that they needed to talk. James had proven that the door was stuck from the outside, so they couldn't leave until Jo fixed whatever it was she did behind the closed door. They needed to speak the words that had to be spoken or else they weren't gonna leave. Kendall was ready. It was James who needed to get ready and talk. Kendall will stay here all night if it meant finding out what's wrong with his best friend.

Kendall sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger before settling his gaze back onto James; who had taken his thigh in his hand and started squeezing, mumbling inconclusive words that Kendall couldn't decipher. Kendall would go over and try to comfort him, but every time his body inched closer to James', the boy tensed and stopped what he was doing; only calming down when Kendall inched back towards the shelves. It struck at Kendall's nerves that James was acting like he would harm him if he came close to him. Just what had he done or said that caused James to act like this.

"We need to talk..." he repeated the words he had spoken five minutes ago, not getting anything out of James; who had stopped squeezing his thigh and was instead glancing at his bare feet, acting like if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "James..." Kendall still got nothing, slowly feeling annoyance climb up his chest at his friend's avoidance of anything he said. "Talk to me. What did I do to wrong you?" Kendall let loose some of the sadness and fear he had bubbled inside of him, a part of him worried that he had done something to wrong his friend. "James... Talk to me...What did I do?"

"Nothing..." James finally breathed out something, Kendall barely able to hear what he said due to the dryness and lack of emotion that was in James' tone of voice. He didn't do anything? Then why was James acting so sad and avoiding him for? Kendall opened his mouth to ask before the sound of James clearing his throat stopped him. "You didn't do anything,"

Kendall watched him pull his knees to his chest, settling his face into his protective shell and away from Kendall again. Kendall took a few steps forward to James, but like before; James tensed and edged his back further into the closed door behind him. Kendall stepped back into the shelves for the third time so James didn't feel as scared as he must be feeling for whatever reason. The only progression they made in these last six minutes was James admitting that Kendall didn't do anything to upset him.

Kendall nervously asked, "But then why are you avoiding me?" James didn't budge, keeping to himself as he pulled more into his protective shell. James mumbled into his knees, Kendall not able to hear anything he just said. "What was that?" James mumbled again, but Kendall didn't hear anything he said like before. Sighing, Kendall walked forward, ignoring the way James tensed, and grabbed the back of his head; pulling his face up and to him. "Now... Can you repeat what you said again?"

James gulped nervously, fear written all over his features that Kendall could see clear as day. Kendall almost let go since he knew his touch was making him feel uncomfortable, but he had enough of playing dodge-ball with James. It was time to face the problems he had and solve them before it engulfed him, and possibly Kendall, alive and whole. James shut his eyes tight as he repeated what he mumbled for a third time, only this time Kendall could hear it.

"I liked it..." he squeaked out like a mouse, sweat running down his face from nervousness and the heat that was being released through the contact of his and Kendall's bodies. "That kiss on the Ferris Wheel... I liked it... no... I loved it." James kept his eyes closed as he admitted the reason why he's been avoiding his friend like the plague the last few days. James wrestled his head out of Kendall's grip, which loosened and fell as James admitted the truth to him. James quickly stood and went back to trying to open the door, pulling and banging on it as hard as he could. "Open you stupid piece of shit!" James felt the need to get away and head for the hills now that Kendall knew the truth. He knew now why stayed away and now James had to take it up a notch and head for the hills. He needed to get away before Kendall broke away their friendship. "Open!" As James kept hitting the door, he missed how Kendall had been observing him like a hawk.

James liked, no, loved the kiss they shared?

Just like him?

Kendall liked the kiss they shared too. He had originally tried to shrug it off as just him liking the popcorn that was on his mouth when they did kiss, but he learned to accept during these last two days that it was because it was James. That kiss they shared felt a lot better than anything he's had with Jo or Lucy. There was just something different with James that Jo and Lucy didn't have and it wasn't because he was a guy either. Kendall couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but he knew there was something in James that made that kiss they had a lot more special than anything he had with Jo or Lucy.

Did James think it was bad he liked the kiss? Is that why he was so scared of talking to him? Did he think Kendall would hate or be weirded out by him if he knew his true feelings about the kiss? By the way James was trying to break down the door, it sure did seem like that. Kendall knew he had to tell him the truth of how he liked the kiss too. If James could tell him, it was only fair that he knew his true feelings about it too.

"James," Kendall called, halting the tall boy and his attempts to breaking down the door in front of them. Kendall was now thinking what did Jo do to the door that it wouldn't open. "You don't have to be ashamed about liking the kiss." James turned around after that, all of his fear from before now replaced with confusion. Kendall let a small blush come on his face as he admitted the truth next. "I... liked it too." James' eyes widened as he lowered his hand from the door, letting it dangle off to his side as he watched Kendall's face, probably looking for any and all signs of Kendall lying or deceiving him. Kendall smirked because he knew James wouldn't find any.

"B-But... y-you're-"

"I know," Kendall knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to say that there wasn't anyway Kendall could like the kiss between them since he obviously didn't like boys like that. He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he's had for a very long time now. There's no way that he could like guys if he had Jo. "But, there's something about what we did... Something about us that made me like the kiss that we shared." James was listening intently, now keeping eye-contact with Kendall instead of avoiding it like he's been doing. At least Kendall was progressing the problem. "A part of me wants to..." he gulped as he said what he said next. "Do it again despite me having a girlfriend."

James laughed, honest to God laughed after hearing that. Kendall would've gotten offended if he couldn't see that James meant no harm by it. The way he has his hand raised was proof enough. "Sorry," he said after calming down. He let a smile, something Kendall hadn't seen from him in days, cross his face. "It's just this whole time I've been scared of you not feeling the same way I did about it. This whole time I've been scared that you hated it and me for what happened." The sadness came back before James brushed it off, not having a reason to be upset now that he knew how Kendall felt. But still, he couldn't help but feel hurt on the inside despite not wanting to.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James, pulling the taller boy into a tight embrace; James copying and wrapping a pair of arms around Kendall. "I can never hate you for anything. I strongly feel that no matter what you do, I'll still not be angry at you over it."

James smirked, "Even if I were to do this..." James playfully smacked his lips against Kendall's, causing the blonde boy to pull back with a smirk.

"Nope. Not even that..." He smacked on the door twice, "Jo! Things are good with us now!" Kendall called to get him and James out of the closet. They've spent seven minutes in here and were coming out as best friends again. Things were good for him and James now. They didn't have anymore tension between them and were now all smiles and laughs again and not awkward stares and frowns. Soon after he called for her, the blonde girl opened the door, Kendall and James taking notice of the chair that was now off to the side; which must've been what she used to keep the door from being opened by either him or James. Kendall traded a look with James after he and Jo had shared a kiss.

It wasn't as good as theirs.

Not even the small one second one they just had.

Little did they know, that kiss they shared would only open the door to new possibilities between them as something more than friends.

End of Chapter 6 of Big Time Tests

Now things are now good between Kendall and James and both admitted to loving both kisses, but James still feels hurt on the inside for some reason. What can it be? We'll find out soon along what that was James put in his pocket. Maybe in the next chapter we'll see it.

So, based on what you guys said, it looks like I'm gonna pair Jo off with an OC. Now I just have to figure out how to incorporate that into the story.

More Kames drama is coming soon.

Shameless self-advertising here: Can all of ya'll check out my other BTR story 'Heavy Blood'? Its a BTR friendship fic that involves a serial killer. There's tons of angst and drama and a bunch of Kames moments in it. Thanks a bunch :)

Next Time: Chapter 7


End file.
